


无声之歌

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档写于2019年2月14日的情人节贺文泽菲兰X诗人光战♀泽菲兰还是神殿骑士，光呆还是普通冒险者时相遇的故事。一场无望的双箭头暗恋。
Relationships: Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light





	无声之歌

我

这是泽菲兰第一次走出库尔扎斯高地。

在伊修加德，无论富贵贫穷，绝大部分人终其一生都会心甘情愿的居住在苍穹之城中。除却那些叛逆的家伙——在他们决心将故土抛却脑后时，他们亲人都会当做他已经死去。

而泽菲兰不是，身为总骑长的父亲有着开明的眼光，“我的儿子。你还年轻，出去见识下更广阔的天地。”

彼时泽菲兰少年成名，早已是神殿骑士团的冉冉新星。他接受了一个来自父亲委派的不轻不重的任务，去格里达尼亚取回伊修加德纯种的陆行鸟蛋。贵族内部为了维持血统高贵近亲通婚，陆行鸟可不行，新鲜的血脉才能保证每一只陆行鸟的速度与力量。

而且，伊修加德所出产艾欧泽亚最优质的陆行鸟，也是一笔重要的国库收入。其他国家的养殖场，都愿意付出天价收购纯种伊修加德雌鸟。

年轻的骑士被黑衣森林幽暗丰美迷花了眼帘，他在军营里听过许多枪兵讲述过神秘的树精，莫测的元灵，可爱可怖的妖精。自从灵灾过后，他还是第一次感受到炎热潮湿的夏天。泥泞的湿地让来自高原的陆行鸟暴躁不安，为了减轻负担，他们护送队全体下鸟步行在泥地池里。

身后的神殿骑士小声抱怨着恬静路营地的水洼，浸的他古鸟革皮靴全是水。泽菲兰的靴子同样进了不少水，他转过头大声说：“再坚持一下，马上就到了！”

在他看不见的地方，一个重步兵实在受不了灌水的靴子，偷偷找棵树靠上，刚想倒掉靴子里的水，只看见好像有什么东西缠住了他的腰，低头一看是手腕粗的扭曲藤蔓，他呆呆的转过身去，发现身后的树长着血盆大口。

“啊啊啊啊！！鬼啊！！！”

伙伴的惨叫响彻森林，泽菲兰惊觉回头，只看见一位重步兵被树精捉住往它的血盆大口里送。他挥舞大剑冲上前去，就在这千钧一发之时，一只飞箭卷着火焰擦过重步兵的耳畔，射进树精的巨口，将它射了个透心凉。

树精的藤蔓在空中挣扎几下，最后慢慢失去声息。藤蔓在树精死去后变得坚固僵硬，骑士们都立即冲上去解救同伴。泽菲兰在看见重步兵没事时，长吁一口气，将大剑背到身后，定神看向不远处射箭的人。

那是一位年轻的姑娘，她看见人被救下来后，呼口气，将弓箭别到腰间——她身后背着一个跟她人差不多大的竹筐。

泽菲兰信步上前，挥动修长的双臂，对少女风度翩翩的行礼：“感谢您的拔刀相助。”他抬起眼帘，宝石绿色的眼睛透过细碎的刘海，好奇的望向眼前的少女。

少女傻呆呆的看着他，蓦地脸一红，又低下头看着泥地上浮起的青草。

她什么都不说，只是红着脸看着脚尖，泽菲兰一时不知道该怎么办，只能硬着头皮又说句：“我从未见过如此精准的箭法，请问您是格里达尼亚弓箭协会的人吗？”

少女半晌才反应过来，咬着嘴唇看着他：“……才刚加入不久，都是我自己学的。”

这下轮到泽菲兰愣住了，眼前的姑娘实在普通，如果不是因为出色的箭法，以他高傲的心性可能永远都不会看她一眼。只是，当她开口时飘出那金子般的嗓音，连泽菲兰都为之失神，忍不住想听她再说几句。

被捉住的重步兵穿好倒干净水的靴子，三步并两步的跑过来，大声粗气的彪悍嗓门把泽菲兰的心思从天堂入口拉回恬静路营地的泥坑：“小姑娘！谢谢你救了我啊！”他揉着被飞箭略过的耳朵，银白发的头发隐隐有些被烧的发黑。

泽菲兰正色道：“盖里克，请认真向你的恩人道谢。”

“好好！”被称为盖里克的重步兵，像少女行了标准的精灵礼仪：“再次感谢您的仗义相助！”

少女笑着摇头：“举手之劳。你们是哪里人，我还是头一次看见这蓝色的国旗。”

泽菲兰竖起长耳，不想漏下这天籁之音所讲述的每一个字：“我们是来自山岳之国伊修加德神殿骑士团，护送陆行鸟到格里达尼亚的弯枝牧场。我是来自神殿骑士团的骑士，泽菲兰·德·瓦洛丁。这位重步兵是我的部下，盖里克·德·莫霍安。请问阁下芳名？”

骑士那绿宝石般的双眼，盯得少女春心萌动，她小声说：“你叫我光就好了，我就是一个普通的冒险者，也要去弯枝牧场。”

泽菲兰低下头对她温柔的笑了，在皇都没有一位贵妇能拒绝他这样的笑容。眼前这位特别的少女也没有例外，她的脸更红了：“那我是否能幸运的与您同行？”

走在泽菲兰的身边，光有种飘飘然的感觉。

泽菲兰符合了这个青春期少女对骑士的全部幻想，他是光见过的最美丽的精灵，真正意义上的精灵，仙子气精般的曼妙优雅。如同挂满朝露的妮美雅百合，在晨风中摇曳，弯枝牧场简陋的篝火给他镀上柔和的圣光，肋生双翼一般，仿佛壁画上的天使。

他什么都不需要做，什么都不需要说，只是站在那里，就是初恋本身。

就像淋满蜂蜜的冰淇淋，甜蜜而冷漠，美而不自知。

光觉得身在梦幻之中，如果不是梦中，为何会有肋生双翼的英俊骑士会与她一路同行。她甚至没有发觉黑夜的降临。

交接完陆行鸟的泽菲兰，对坐在篝火旁边的偷看他的少女微微一笑。他读的懂少女泛红的脸颊，皇都有很多姑娘总是这样偷看他。他以为光只是跟那些迷恋他俊俏脸蛋的贵妇一样。但是……她真是个可爱的姑娘，像夜莺，像蓝闪蝶，像玉石做的鲁特琴。

冒险者和神殿骑士团都留宿在弯枝牧场的篝火旁。

他们都是士兵，适应了一群男人在枯燥的兵营里饮酒嬉闹。光是在场唯一的姑娘，弯枝牧场的负责人发现她挤在角落里吃着烤兔肉时，涌上怜香惜玉之情，给了她单独的帐篷。

她孤身冒险已有些日子，逐渐有了名气，负责人问了她的名字后，惊讶的问：“你就是格里达尼亚那位出名的吟游诗人吗？天哪！那次我为了买到你的演唱门票用了三大瓶好酒。你今天可得让我好好饱饱耳福！”

喝的微醉的士兵们，一听现场居然有格里达尼亚的大明星，酒也不喝了肉也不吃了，白色锁子甲和古铜色锁子甲拥在一团起哄，让光唱歌。

在哄笑中，光含羞带怯的望向泽菲兰，俊美的骑士望着她，轻轻的鼓掌，满脸期待。

她从随身大筐里翻出一柄七弦竖琴，放在膝盖上，校对琴音思索着曲目。她的手指也很美，像她的歌声一样无可挑剔，纤细修长，为琴而生。

泽菲兰总是在回忆着弯枝牧场篝火前的那一夜，夏日的暖风中吹来烤肉与薰衣草的味道，少女包含爱意的空灵歌声言堪称绝响，让他惦念至今。他思慕她的歌声，她拨动琴弦的手指，明明那样普通的外貌却在演奏时美的无法逼视，与明月星空交相辉映。

他听说乌尔达哈有一种叫留声机的东西，可以留住人的声音。如果可以，他真想能留住少女的歌声。又或者，留住少女与他分别时，眼角闪烁的泪珠。

在接受陛下的祝福后，他的头脑越来越混乱，他发现很长一段时间以来，他听不见陛下和苍穹兄弟们以外的声音。在冰封的山岳之都，他的身体火焰般在燃烧，脑海里翻滚着沸腾的热浪。他甚至已经不再需要睡眠，泉水般源源不断的力量，带来越来越混乱的情绪。

他也怀疑过陛下的祝福，可是陛下怎么会错呢？陛下怎么能错呢？他可以怀疑自己脑子坏掉，听力坏掉，但是绝对不会去怀疑托尔丹陛下的决策。

陛下的正义就是他的正义。

只是，在夜深人静烦躁失眠时，他的脑海里总是回荡着那个姑娘碎冰般剔透的歌声。

他很久没有留意国外的事情，直到大审门头一遭为外族的流亡英雄打开，他知道一位蜚声艾欧泽亚的英雄走入了这座苍穹禁城。陛下知道这件事后神色凝重，他敏锐的感觉到这股来自异国的暖流会给伊修加德怎样带来翻天覆地的变化。也罢，陛下说，他们已经决意改变，正好让那位异国英雄充当这场变革的导火索。

她来与不来，他们要做的事情都不会有任何改变，只是她的到来使他们有了借口。

泽菲兰没有想到，那位夜莺般的少女就是光之战士。

光穿过教皇厅一重又一重的大门，直到最后的正殿前，看到一位浑身纯白的骑士。由于异端裁判所的交战，她对这身圣洁的盔甲并没有好印象，只是当她看清那张梦回午夜才敢偷偷想起的脸时，愣住了。

让她失神的不是意外出现的人，而是梦中骑士眼中陌生的狂热与黑暗。

那个人的眼睛，像春天的嫩草，河水冲洗过的绿宝石，像这世界一切纯净的美好。怎么会……如此的晦暗？

泽菲兰眨了眨眼睛，幽深的眸子逐渐变得清澈，荡起盈盈水光，他的薄唇翘起好看弧度：“是您……真令人惊喜，见到您我真是太开心了。我很想与您叙旧，可是不能让陛下久等。等会晤结束手，请务必让我占用您的时间。”

光一瞬间觉得，可能是房间太暗，她看错了。

泽菲兰仍然是她梦中的骑士，他跟这身铠甲真配，就像纯白色的天使。

泽菲兰也听不到教皇的声音，他贪婪的盯着少女，目光失礼到放肆。不想错过她每一丝神情，不想漏听她说过的每一个字。他就像榨取花朵的香水匠，要把这朵花的每一丝精华都吸入体内，他才发现，他是那么的想她。

会晤结束后，泽菲兰请她到休息室里，屏退左右。

他亲手泡着花草茶，他从来都不是多话之人。他不知道该怎样跟少女说，请多跟我讲几句话吧，我想念您，想念您的声音。请看着我，我想念您的双眼。

最终他只是把茶具放在她的面前，轻声说：“当心烫。”

光之战士脸蛋红红的，明亮的眼睛里水光荡漾，低头喝着茶，不时抬起眼偷瞄着泽菲兰：“能再见到你真好，像做梦一样，我以为格里达尼亚就是永别。”

“不知名的海沟里会藏着明珠，未知的树荫中也会有芬芳的花朵。您教会了我这些，我没想到伊修加德之外有那么多美丽的风景，有像您这样美丽的人。”

突如其来的赞美让光端着茶杯的手举在半空中，来自暗恋之人的赞美，让她这位习惯被追捧的英雄不知所措。爱情让人自卑，爱情让人患得患失。何况，她暗恋的人有着让所有人都自惭形秽的美好。

泽菲兰的笑容让她迷失自我：“英雄阁下，能为我唱一首歌吗？只为我唱。”

因为觐见教皇，光没有带乐器，她选择了清唱：

“我爱你 与你无关  
即使是夜晚无尽的思念  
也只属于我自己  
不会带到天明   
也许他只存在于天明

他将纸船放入水洼  
我将乘帆远航他乡  
我爱的人啊  
他永不会知晓……”

她唱的极为专注，虽然是为他而唱，到最后完全沉浸在音乐的世界里。唱到动情之处，她的情不自禁留下热泪。为他流，为自己流，为这无望的暗恋而流。

泽菲兰感觉到被岩浆包裹般的心灵冷却了，碎裂了，露出曾经那颗纯净的义心。少女的眼泪唤回了他飘散的灵魂。

他摘下手甲，轻柔的擦拭掉少女脸蛋上的泪珠，受宠若惊的少女用小鹿般的眼睛望着他。他俯身上前，吻住少女的眉心，不带任何情欲，纯洁如雪片般的吻，宛如天使的祝福：“愿哈罗妮保佑您，我的夜莺。”

在陛下身边，目睹少女击败沙里贝尔的圣坛火焰时，他才终于相信，少女不是夜莺，甚至不是鹰隼。她远比圣龙和邪龙更加强大，凌驾于神明万物之上，有那么一瞬间，他怀疑陛下会输。

托尔丹看清了他的疑惑，慈爱而威严的质问他：“泽菲兰，你动摇了，是吗？没关系，如果你动摇，现在离开吧，我不会为难你，我赐给你自由。”

泽菲兰心中一惊，诚惶诚恐的单膝跪地：“属下誓死效忠托尔丹陛下！”

“很好。”托尔丹满是皱纹的脸满意的一笑：“证明你的忠诚，除掉她。”

义心再度被滚烫的岩浆包裹，托尔丹权杖所指之处，就是敌人。

冰天宫之上，泽菲兰冷漠的望着少女那奔跑的背影，脑海中的歌声消散殆尽，心中只有陛下的声音：“证明你的忠诚”。他用全身的以太，凝聚了可以贯穿大地的神意之枪，毫无怜悯的朝着少女的背后掷去。

一击必杀！

可惜被福尔唐家的骑士挡住了。

他无法再次短时间内凝聚那么强悍的神意之枪，奇袭只能用一次。如果再有一发神意之枪，就能除掉陛下的心腹大患。他从圣骑士变回人形，看都不看下面的人，身体在天空划出优美的弧线，跳落在飞空艇之上。

光抱着奥尔什方温热的尸体，透过朦胧的泪眼与飞空艇上的骑士隔空相望，他的绿眼睛里只剩下狂热黑暗，仿佛她只是令人作呕的绊脚石，仿佛那天使的祝福之吻，只是她的臆想。

站在骑神的对面，那个不久之前还在吻她的天使早已失去雪白的羽翼。

白鸽变成了乌鸦。

圣骑士泽菲兰屹立在宛如沥青池粘稠的黑色以太上，身上散发出的惊人热度，将数千年未曾有人踏足的魔科学研究所的尘埃，炙烤的漫天糊味。对教皇的狂热信仰在焚烧他的灵魂，他什么都看不见，什么都听不见。那双迷人的绿色眼睛，只剩下幽暗的黑洞，飘荡在沥青色铠甲之外的金发，也变得黑如鸦羽。

在泽菲兰再次对光之战士掷出神意之枪时，光是真心想要杀死他的，一如他在教皇厅对她毫不留情的杀手一般。

泽菲兰的声音早已不属于人类，尖啸刺耳如同龙鸟般的对她嘶吼：“这就是拥有思念之人的力量吗！”

思念之人啊……

哪怕早已失去理智，还是知道她思念着他吗？

她思念的人，是那个篝火下的天使，还是那个为她擦去眼泪的温柔男人。又或者，她爱的只是诗人臆想出的幻影。

她最终还是无法让他去死。

在泽菲兰烟消云散之时，她用魔法罩住了他即将飞散的以太，固定住他几乎消逝的肉体。

祈祷，对光之水晶祈祷。

海德林啊，让这个男人回来吧！我愿意献祭我的一切！请不要让这个信徒随着信仰消逝！

泽菲兰做了一个很长的梦，他走在悬崖边上，那是明亮的夜晚，月亮大的如同悬挂的银盘。很多很多人走在他的前面，密密麻麻，男女老少，有穿着伊修加德传统服饰的平民，也有这身穿各种颜色锁子甲的士兵。

在明亮的月色下，他看见苍穹兄弟们纯白色的盔甲也夹杂其中。他甚至清晰的看见盖里克和波勒克兰的白色头发，他拼命的喊着他们的名字，可是谁也不曾回头。他们似乎什么都听不见。

他们走到河边，陆续走上一个巨大的飞鸟，泽菲兰拼命的想要挤过人群，跳上飞鸟，却被一位水蓝色短发的骑士拦住。骑士蓝色的眼睛里写满慈悲，宽恕的俯视着这个杀死他的人。

银剑骑士还是那身熟悉的铜色锁子甲，他自愿为挚友牺牲，只要挚友平安，他就不会怨恨任何人。

哈罗妮垂怜为战友自愿献出生命的人，骑士的背后浮现出透明的蓝色羽翼——正教中的天使，拥有发出蓝光的巨大羽翼。他欣慰的看到千年龙诗战争的终结，此刻他再无人类的情感，眼中只剩下属于神明的悲悯。

踏上哈罗妮迎接他的巨鸟时，他的心里只剩下最后一丝牵挂，从此人世间的一切再与他无关。

福尔唐家的骑士对他笑着摇摇头，将泽菲兰从鸟上推下，指着人世的方向：“照顾好她。”

被抛在悬崖边的泽菲兰，看着巨鸟展开遮天蔽月的翅膀，飞向月亮，飞向那月亮之上的冰天宫。

生在此岸，死在彼岸。

他在此岸，被死者永远的抛在脑后。

“不要走！不要丢下我！”

泽菲兰尖叫着从梦中醒来。

这是哪？

他从柔软干燥的床铺上起身，张望着木质的格子窗，窗外长满茵茵绿树，透过白色纱帘晒进来的温暖阳光。

这里不是伊修加德。

一块湿毛巾从他的额头落下，尚且温热，窗外的风吹来薰衣草馥郁辛辣的香味。房间外传来窸窣的声音，有人推开门，与泽菲兰对视着，然后点点头，又关上门。

是她？

光之战士？

泽菲兰扶着额头，拼命的回忆着这些天来的事情，他觉得被困住在透明的盒子里，看着属于自己的身体做出违反意志的事情。他清晰的记得在教皇厅发生的一切，魔科学所的一切，他记得陛下和苍穹骑士团灰飞烟灭的瞬间。

刚才那个梦，那不是梦，那确确实实是在以太之海。

他的兄弟们都乘上传说中的飞鸟，前往哈罗妮所在的冰天宫，那位福尔唐家的骑士，宽恕了他。

为什么要宽恕他？他明明亲手杀死那位无瑕的骑士。人们都称赞苍穹总长纯白色的盔甲与神赐的美貌，说他是天使的化身。什么天使？银剑骑士才是天使。

如此高尚的品行，此时的他一定得到战女神哈罗妮的垂青，位列在众神之巅吧？而他，卑劣的偷生者，甚至不配和苍穹兄弟们在冰天宫团聚。

更令他感到羞愧的是，柔软的床铺和风中的香气，让他觉得活下来真好。原来他如此贪恋生的感觉，什么义心，他就是庸俗贪欢的凡人。

房门再度被打开，光端着盘子，盘子上放着羊奶麦片粥。她坐在床前的椅子上，掌心摸了摸粥碗。她没有喂他，而是把粥碗端给他。

那曾经饱含爱意偷看他的眼睛里，如今只剩下宁静淡然。

他还活着。

既然活下来就不要矫情，哈罗妮的子民能经受的住任何非人的磨难。

他接过棕色的木质粥碗，用配套木勺浅浅的呈起白色麦片粥，含入口中。温的，不凉也不烫口，又香又滑。他本想囫囵咽下，最后变成了细嚼慢咽的品尝。

光沉默安静的坐在旁边，看着他一口一口喝完粥后，接过碗，掏出手帕擦拭着他的嘴角，又伸手摸着他的额头。最后点点头，示意他好好休息，走出了房间。

在房门关上时，他才看到在们旁边立着他的大剑——碎心。

他在正教典籍上看过，极少有人能从被精炼中回复正常，那通常都会付出惨痛的代价。刚刚解除精炼时，他非常虚弱，在光之战士的家中醒来时，他连下地的力气都没有。修养一段日子后，他至少可以挥动碎心。

这是光的故乡，黑衣森林的薰衣草苗圃。

村落绿树环绕，四季常绿，在树干底下，长满了野生薰衣草。每当夏末到来，山谷都飘荡着芬芳的花香。树林里，各色鸟儿从早唱到晚，入夜后，草丛中的知了和夜莺又不时的鸣唱。

大概只有这样的环境，才会产生光之战士那样的天籁之音吧？

可是，她从未与他交谈过。

每天准备好早餐，她便匆匆离去，晚上会回来准备晚餐，准备两副碗筷，甚至都不看他一眼，好似把他当做养的小猫小狗。

大概她恨他吧？他杀死了她最重要的朋友。

他甚至恨自己。

为什么他会对她痛下杀手，为何心狠至此。

她的冷漠，她的自责，她那双小鹿般的大眼睛不再饱含爱意，这都是他应得的报应。

泽菲兰自认为知道一切，他觉得可以流畅的挥舞碎心之后，在一次晚饭前，他穿着朴素的山羊革战斗服，对着正在烹饪的光之战士说：“这些天承蒙您的照顾，我想是时候离开了。您的大恩大德我永生难忘，请不要宽恕我，请不要忘记我，请您务必一直恨我。”

正在煮汤的光手猛地一抖。

一大碗沸腾的热汤全部翻到在她赤裸的手臂上，她痛的本能的张开嘴巴大叫。

张开嘴巴，

没有发出任何声音。

甚至没有像先天聋哑人那样嘶哑的低鸣，她满头都是豆大的汗珠，张着嘴巴好像在哀嚎，没有任何声音。这不正常，她的声音仿佛被什么彻底拿走一般。

泽菲兰扑上前去扳住她的肩膀，生平头一次对人大吼大叫：“你的声音呢！你为什么发不出声音！发生了什么！”

泽菲兰绿眼睛中的怒焰，让光一时间忘记了疼痛，嘴巴动了动，想说什么，终究是一点声音都发不出来。泽菲兰回想起房间的入口处，很久都没出现过弓箭，取而代之的是一本秘术召唤书。

光为解除泽菲兰的精炼，献祭了自己最宝贵的声音，美丽到连海德林也无法拒绝的声音。

光坐在门廊外的木质摇摇椅上，泽菲兰半跪在地上，沉默着为她包扎好烫出水泡的手臂。金色刘海下的绿眼睛是那么的悲伤，他不再是光一见钟情的骑士，而是一只迷途的羔羊，一只找不到归途的大雁。

泽菲兰希望奥尔什方恨他，希望他在以太之海恶狠狠的诅咒自己求生不能求死不得。他希望光也恨他，唾弃他，亲手了解他的生命。

可是为什么偏偏是他们，一个毫无怨愤的宽恕他。另一个，为他牺牲自我。

光感觉到温热的液体低落在手背上，她幽幽的叹息着，可惜她连叹息的声音都发不出来。

她在魔导书上写着：你要去哪呢？

泽菲兰轻柔的握着她的手，额头靠在扶手上，微带哽咽的回答：“远方，我想去东方。没有为什么，我只是想去看看没有龙的地方。”

光无声的笑了，摸着他的金发，远比她想象的更要细软，宛如动物的幼崽一般毛茸茸。她继续写着：那明天我送你去利姆萨罗敏萨，我知道哪里有开往东方的船。

他抱住光的膝盖，像个孩子一样泣不成声。他失去了一切，家人，战友，兄弟，心爱的人，以及信仰的崩塌。光的脸上也流满眼泪，她像母亲一样拍打着泽菲兰哭到抽搐的背部。在龙诗战争中经历那么多痛苦，她甚至没有时间去悲伤。她与泽菲兰又有什么不同？她同样也失去一切。

利敏萨罗敏萨的码头上，明媚的阳光照在波光粼粼的蓝色大海上，天上翱翔着雪白的海鸟。这是泽菲兰第一次看见大海，原来真的像书上写的一样美丽。

光穿着一身大红色咏咒袍服，在艳阳与白帆之间，宛如一颗闪闪发光的红宝石。

她将一大包行囊塞进泽菲兰的怀里，他诧异的接过行囊，光的微笑那么宁静淡泊。她的手依然很美，美的令人悲伤，只要看见这双为拨动琴弦而生的手指，就会想到为他牺牲的声音。她指了指自己的心，又指了指他的心。最后把一封信塞进他的衣领，示意他上船再看。

泽菲兰穿着朴素的虹布短上衣，身后的碎心被一块黑布包裹着，从布条的缝隙中能看清那银月般的清辉。他跳上百鬼夜行的海盗船，纯白色的船帆被海风吹的猎猎鼓动，水手们嚷嚷着把锚拉进船中。

顺风的船比他想象中更快，等他回过神时，码头已经被远远抛在身后。他死死抓着船舷，半个身子探出船外，看见那红色的身影一直在码头边，红的直欲燃烧，红的在泽菲兰心头留下永恒的朱砂痣。

一直到建造在巨大船舶上的利姆萨罗敏萨完全消失不见，他才想起光的信。他打开未曾封口的信件，翻开棕色的羊皮纸，上面用深蓝色灵银附魔墨水写着流畅娟秀的花体字。

“泽菲兰：

你是无辜的，我不曾恨你。我相信，奥尔什方也不会恨你。活下去吧，带着所有苍穹骑士的份一起活下去，也请替奥尔什方好好看看龙诗战争结束后的伊修加德，看看他一生也没有机会去旅行的远方。愿哈罗妮保佑你。

光”

泽菲兰知道他们终将会再次相遇。

他没有想到自己会爱上漂泊的生活，第一次坐船就是横跨半个海德林的航线。他居然奇迹般的没有吐的死去活来，即使是偶尔的晕船，也是安静的坐在甲板上吹着海风。

船长注意到这位俊秀单薄的精灵，他拿着瓶烈性朗姆酒，黝黑的手搭在泽菲兰的肩膀上，热情的邀请：“嘿！兄弟！一看你就是伊修加德人？我们是老乡！伊修加德那个鬼地方，我在那的时候恨它恨到牙痒痒，跟家人断绝一切关系逃出来。可是，无论我航行到哪里，都时刻记着自己是伊修加德人。我终生都不想再踏上伊修加德的土地，但是，我无时无刻不思念着它。这么矛盾的心情，我相信你一定会懂。”

泽菲兰微笑着接过船长的朗姆酒，仰头灌上一大口：“我叫泽飞，来自库尔扎斯西部高地。”

船长的牙齿在黑脸上显得异常白亮，那肆无忌惮的笑脸让泽菲兰无比的怀念格里诺。船长接过酒瓶，对瓶口吹着：“我叫卡尔瓦兰。小子，要不要留在我船上？最适合伊修加德人的职业就是海盗，不骗你~”

几年的时间里，义心·泽菲兰变成了赫赫有名的大海盗，夜心·泽飞。

他跟着卡尔瓦兰去了很多很多地方，到过全世界各地的港口，每周都要去加雷马的军舰上去捞油水。他还自己组建了一只空贼小队，连加雷马的飞空艇也照劫无误。

他站在黄金港的港口前，做着起航的准备，百鬼夜行满载着香料即将返航艾欧泽亚。他带着袋鼠皮三角海盗帽，眼睛上还有个像模像样的白色独眼眼罩。船员都知道，这是泽飞的恶趣味，他管这眼罩叫做冷火。在烈日与咸涩海风的洗礼下，碎心似乎没有在伊修加德时那么清冷了，就像他一样，昔日苍白的脸色如今是健康的小麦色。

他有了新的兄弟们，船员们真心爱戴着永远身先士卒的泽飞。他们一群海盗在港口闹闹哄哄喝着朗姆酒，这时一位船员突然让他们闭嘴，指着不远处的锻铁工房：“快看！是她！”

“真的！是光之战士！”

泽菲兰的笑容凝固了，他顺着海盗们的视线望过去。

是她……

她穿着一身水红色的羽织，腰上别着描金画银的魔导书，正在和一位穿着黄色兜帽的女性拉拉菲尔族比划着手语。她比他们初识时长高了一头，从前扁平的身材奇迹般的丰满起来，褪去婴儿肥的五官原来是那样的精致娇艳。

那种独步天下的武者才拥有的气度，那看破人间繁华的淡定从容。就算不知道她的身份，人们也会为她的神秘美艳而驻足赞叹。她变得越来越耀眼，越来越遥不可及。如今的美貌，如果配上从前的声音，那会是怎样的颠倒众生？

“多美的女人啊！”

海盗们看的口水都快流下来，最后有人小声说了句：“可惜不会说话。”

这时，卡尔瓦兰在甲板上对泽飞大喊：“大副！起航了！”

大副沉默的坐在船舱里，脑海里全是光比划手语的样子。身旁的海盗们整理着从加雷马船舱里缴获的物资，他们翻出来一个唱片机，一个海盗笑着说：“这里有我最喜欢的歌，给你们听听。”

唱片机幽幽的响起一个平凡的女声，熟悉的旋律让大副猛然睁开双眼。

“我爱你 与你无关  
即使是夜晚无尽的思念  
也只属于我自己  
不会带到天明   
也许他只存在于天明

他将纸船放入水洼  
我将乘帆远航他乡  
我爱的人啊  
他永不会知晓……”

海盗们惊讶的看着大副杀气腾腾的奔向唱片机，几乎是在怒吼着问他们：“这首歌叫什么名字！”

“《泽菲兰》。”被吓傻的海盗呐呐的说。

“这首歌叫《泽菲兰》。”

\------FIN------


End file.
